Miracle
by HarperJude
Summary: Beware Character Death Blossom is cornered and left between betraying the man she loves or being killed
1. Chapter 1

Blossom found herself cornered against the wall. No where to run, no where to hide.

Her attacker smirked at her helplessness and took his handgun out of its hiding spot in

his pocket and pointed it at her. "Please don't kill me! I'll--"

"If you say 'I'll do anything', I might have to take that offer up." He said as he moved

closer and put his head in the crook of Blossom's neck, not removing his revolver from

its place next to Blossom's head.

"No way! Not that! I'd rather die first! I'm loyal to Dexter! I LOVE him! I hate you! I

always have and always will no matter what you do!" she said in a burst of bravery as

she pushed the too close man away.

"I'VE ALWAYS GONE AFTER YOU! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN THAT WEAKLING MORON! I've

fought him for you every step of the way! And now with your back against the wall you

still choose him? FINE! But remember this, if I can't have you! NOONE CAN!" he

snarled and took a few steps back, he pointed the gun at Blossom, who said a silent

prayer, closed her eyes, and braced herself for the end.

The shoot was fired.

Blossom expected a wave of pain that softened into her soul flowing out of her body, but

what she felt was a strong embrace and a few drops of liquid on her forehead, when she

opened her eyes, she saw her worst nightmare.

Dexter stood staring at her, his ocean blue eyes small as pin points, but soon they

dialated and blanked out. She brought a shaky hand to her forehead and touched the

liquid. When she looked at her finger tips they were smeared with blood that Dexter

had coughed up.

"NO!" she cried as loud as she possibly could and lowered Dexter onto the ground. She

checked neck for a pulse, then his wrist, and then got so desperate to find one, she put

her ear to his chest.

Nothing, not a sound, not a beat, not a pulse.

Her love was dead...

The shot made a lot of noise and brought forth a troop of patrolling police officers and

civilians and friends alike. Many people that were close to Dexter randomly started to

pop up by the scene of the crime.

But what was done was done...

Nothing could change that...

Right?


	2. Chapter 2

Brick was quickly handcuffed and thrown into the cop car. He bashed his weight against

the doors, in a futile attempt for escape, but the police officer quickly started the vehicle

and drove away, making it so even if Brick did open the door somehow, he would fall

face-first into the cement road, and suffer and horrible death. Which many would say

he deserved.

X~o~X~o~X~o~X

A black van pulled up behind the grim group. Most of the members were in sort of

a circle formation around the now desist genius and his grieving girlfriend. Blossom

cradled Dexter's limp corpse, head buried in his chest sobbing.

Out of that black van came an older sandy-blond gentlemen and a younger brown

haired boy. The nametag on the first man's shirt said Dr. Donald Mallard, and the one

on the younger man dubbed him Jimmy Palmer.

The two walked up to Blossom, and she paid them absolutely no heed. "I'm so sorry

about this my dear, but you have to let go of him. He has sadly parted out of this world,

which means I need to examine him. You're going to have to let go Love." The good

doctor tried to explain to her, his voice was calm and very kind, he obviously felt her

pain, even though he never even met the young couple before.

Blossom still clung to Dexter's lifeless figure, and Dr. Mallard, gave Jimmy a small

nod. The younger man put his hands gently on Blossom's shoulders and started to pull

her off, but Blossom has no intentions of letting go. "NO! DON'T—LET GO OF ME!

DEXTER, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, I LOVE YOU, PLEASE! PLEASE COME BACK! PLEASE

COME BACK! Please come back, I love you…" Blossom screamed as loud as her lungs

would allow, however by the third 'Please come back' her logical mind minorly took over

and slowly sent her back to silently sobbing on Palmer's shoulder, even though to her he

was a complete stranger.

Blossom's cries were to much for Ocarina's heart to take, and she let go of her own

love and slowly walked away, streams of tears jetting down her face. Wil would have

followed her, to make sure she didn't do anything rash, but he knew when to cut in and

when not to cut in.

The doctor gave Dexter a quick overlook, and soon saw that it was most definitely

the bullet that killed him. "Alright Mr. Palmer, lets pack it up." Dr. Mallard said to his

intern, who quickly started to run towards the van for a body bag. Donald looked once

again over at the poor 'widow' of the unmarried boy in front of him. Her head was

buried into Buttercup's shoulders. With a sigh the Doctor looked down at Dexter, whose

eyes never had ended up closing, and he could sense what the decest wanted him to do.

He carefully plucked the glasses off Dexter's face and walked towards Blossom.

"Here," he said gently "I don't know whether this will make things better or worse at

the moment, but he would have wanted you to have these as a bit of a remembrance."

Blossom's face melted from pure sorrow to more of a thankful note. "Thank you," she

whispered under her breath.

"Ok Folks get going, don't care where you go, but you can't stay here!" one officer

Gibbs shooed away the mourning crowd. However before leaving, Mandy did her first

true loving act towards the over worked inventor. With a sigh she walked towards the

body, and in front of everyone, put her hand on Dexter's eyes and shut them as a

notion of respect. Blossom promised herself to keep the image of that action with her at

all times.

X~o~X~o~X~o~X

Blossom walked away from the crime scene for like everyone else, she had been

sent away. She clutched Dexter's glasses in close to her chest, and hot sobs still ran

down her face.

"No." Everyone's head turned towards Ocarina. "No, I refuse to let it end this way."

She walked toward Mordecai "Mor, your coming with me, I'm not letting Dexter go this

easily, and Buttercup," she turned and pointed at the black haired powerpuff "watch

Blossom, make sure she does nothing she'll regret later, me and Morde have a field trip

to go on."

X~o~X~o~X~o~X

Two swift figures darted throw the night's shadow. They soon reached what

looked the back door opening to the morgue. The large door was opened, and the

familiar mortician and trainee mortician were putting the day's body bags in for

tomorrow's work. "Alright Jimmy! They're all out of the truck! Now why don't we call it

a night, today was specifically training on my nerves, especially that poor boy this

afternoon, his girlfriend's shrieks cut right through my soul. I'm going to have a hard

time autopsying him in the morning, to many friends, way to young. Let's go home and

calm our nerves." Dr. Mallard said as he put his arms around his assistant, who just

sighed. They soon left the room, and the two figures swept in behind them.

"Wil, did you cut the camera?" the smaller figure said before entering. After the person

on the other side of the earphones gave a quick "Ja!" The two people stepped into the

light and soon went from shadows into Ocarina and Mordecai. Where are you? Ocarina

thought as she immediately rushed towards the line of body bags. She read each name

on the tag out loud to herself. "Son Goku, nope, Unknown Person, no, Aran Cortes,

nada, Yagami Raito, definitely not--- Kenny McCormick, poor kid, Dexter McPherson, AH-

HA!" Ocarina squealed happily like a little girl when she read Dexter's name on the body

bag tag. Now she wasn't at all happy that he was in the bag, no not at all. She was

just glad she got there before he had been autopsied, if he had, there would have been

no hope.

She quickly unzipped the bag. In lied the cold, now rig mortised body of her

brother figure. She sighed as she pulled out a small blue bag from her pocket. Carry

opened it and held it upside down so what looked like a brown horse pill dropped out.

"Sorry Dex, well, they say the chocolate coating makes it go down easier." and she

quickly put the pill into Dexter's mouth and made him swallow (I know corpses can't

swallow, DEAL WITH IT!)

"Will that really work?" Mordecai said with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"It will take a miracle--" Ocarina started, however as if he was only sleeping, Dexter's

eyes flew open as his lungs filled with a voluntary breath, "and luckily for us I believe in

them!" Ocarina yelled as she embraced her now living brother.

"Oh my head…" Dexter groaned, "Why, why can't I move? Carry, what's going on?"

Dexter said, he sounded like nothing at all happened, however he probably could have

deduced something bad if he had his glasses. Then he could see the tears of joy

streaming down Ocarina's face. "You um…" she started "well lets keep that for later,

there is someone that is dying to see you."

"Oh bad pun! Bad, horrible, horrible, sick pun!" Mordecai said as he helped the

completely weakened Dexter up, he put one of Dexter's arms over his shoulder, and

Ocarina took the other one over her's.

"Wait if 'dying' is a pun," Dexter's genius was showing (sponge bob reference, if anyone

can name the scene it is from they win an E-Cookie) "then I was—" Dexter's eyes grew

wide "was… was I—" Ocarina nodded. "But I'm alive now… am I at Miracle Max's?"

"No but your close, you did take a miracle pill."

"How did you guys pull that off?"

"Well Max thought your reason for living was very noble."

"*Pause* you traded him a MLT for my life didn't you?"

"That and you apparently owe him 12 dollars. Also Valerie gave him the true love

speech."

"And I'm never paying it back if that's the only reason he'll save my life!" Ocarina

chuckled at this.

By now the trio had walked out of the morgue and were heading through the field

behind the hospital. Dexter couldn't walk at all, so while the others dragged his weight

on their shoulders, Dexter's black sneakers dragged across the grass. Soon a familiar

voice met his ears.

"Buttercup, I'm sorry, I know you just want to help, but where are you taking me? The

wounds are way to new to expect healing, please lemme go back home." the voice was

filled with sorrow, but Dex made it out to me the voice of his true love. "Really, I need

some sleep, I can't think strait, everywhere I turn I see—" Blossom turned toward the

oncoming trio "DEXTER!!!" Her voice lifted as her heart fluttered away. She didn't care

how, or if she was only seeing things and looked like a complete idiot to her sisters.

Moment of truth, this proves whether or not you're crazy Blossom! She though to

herself as she jumped at what her mind told her was the alive figure of her lost love.

She almost took Ocarina and Mordecai down with her, but they had enough sense to let

go by the time she started her loving jump. Blossom looked down and prayed that she

would still see Dexter and not some random person her mind told itself it was Dexter.

To her greatest relief, she still saw Dexter who looked up at her, big blue eyes shaking

off a bit of shook from the landing.

Blossom locked their lips together rapped her arms around Dexter, to her dismay,

didn't embrace her back. "Dexter? Why won't you hold me?" Blossom said between

kisses. "Well, I would if I could, but I have no strength at the moment, and besides,

your knee is on my kidney, my love."

Blossom looked at her knee and as he said, it was on his lower corner of his torso. "Heh

heh… sorry." she said as she felt a trembling hand, touch the back of her head and

brought her back into a kiss.

"I love happy endings!" Bubbles gushed

"I love the super love glomp." said Ocarina to her own love, in less than the bubbly tone

Bubbles did.

"Wha?" Wil said looking down at Carry, he was paying too much attention to the "uber

fluff", as Ocarina would put it, in front of him.

With that Ocarina pounced onto Wil and started to rub her cheek against his in the

fashion of a cat, rubbing up against someone's leg. "I'm glad your alive too." Wil said

with a smirk.


End file.
